


Do You Think This is a Game

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the supposed night of Emily and Alison's first time together, Alison can't figure out if Emily is ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think This is a Game

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm bored I write Emison smut. It's classy smut, though. Meaningful smut.
> 
> This story goes with the idea that they didn't sleep together in the episode they kissed in bed, not that I don't think they didn't.

When Alison met Emily in middle school, Emily was an awkward, but very sweet girl. She had had a growth spurt the summer between sixth and seventh grade, and she wasn't sure how to carry herself yet. At the time Alison found it endearing; Emily was the first girl she got to join what eventually became their group of friends.

It didn't take long for Alison to realize there was something different about Emily. She thought Emily would be happy to start dating, she thought it would help her get out of that awkward phase, but when Emily started dating Ben freshman year, Emily's awkwardness seemed to get worse. Alison watched how Emily would turn her head whenever Ben tried to kiss her. It didn't take long for Alison to figure out what was going on. She had suspected before Ben; during sleepovers, Emily always averted her eyes when the girls changed. But now she really knew it. Emily didn't seem to know, though.

Fast forward nearly four years and Alison couldn't believe that she was the same person. Emily was so much more confident, so strong. She had always admired Emily for how sweet she, something she herself was not. Now she just admired Emily for everything she was, which was everything Alison was not. 

Emily had not been honest with herself when Alison knew her before, nor was Alison. Alison wasn't attracted to girls in the way Emily was, but she did feel something for Emily. It was something she didn't feel for anyone, really. 

But now, after denying herself Emily Fields for so long, it finally happened. They were dating, for three months now. It was a little tough at first; Alison had to make amends with all the girls before they could move forward. It took awhile for Hanna to accept Alison's apology, though, but in time, she did.

They, mainly Emily, had decided to wait to have sex until their relationship with the girls was sorted out and now that was done...

“So, Hanna's accepted my apology,” Alison said casually one afternoon, while they lounged on Emily's bed.

“I know, I was there, remember?” Emily replied equally as casually. She was reading a book and hadn't looked at Alison in a half an hour.

Alison pulled herself up so she was lying next to Emily. Emily didn't react, so Alison gave her a kiss behind her ear. Still no reaction.

“Em, are you okay?”

Emily turned her head slowly, raised her eyebrows, and smiled. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?”

“You've been staring at that book for almost an hour. And, you said if I can get back on good terms with the girls, we'd move forward with this relationship. If you know what I mean.”

Emily kept giving her that same smile, like she wasn't hearing anything Alison was saying. “I know what you mean.”

 

Then, the smile disappeared and Emily rolled over and kissed Alison deeply. As Alison melted into it, Emily was already pulling away.

“We're meeting the girls for dinner.” Emily kissed Alison on the cheek and rolled off the bed.

“Oh, right.” Alison stayed where she was and watched Emily pull a jacket from her closet. To say Alison was confused was an understatement. She honestly thought Emily would be thrilled to take this next step with her. Not because she felt it was ridiculous there could be someone who didn't want her--though that was in the back of her mind—but she knew that wasn't the case. They both wanted this for a while. But Emily didn't seem concerned about it, so she didn't press the issue.

There was movement in the corner of her eye, then Emily was holding Alison's jacket in front of her.

“Ready?”

Alison nodded and followed Emily out of the room. They were eating at an Italian restaurant, Alison's favorite, actually. It was Emily's idea; she felt they needed to have a normal night out with each other. They hadn't heard from A for a while and Mona was leaving them alone, so they all agreed.

The dinner was going really well, surprisingly. It felt like they were fifteen again, except Alison was actively listening to them this time. She mainly listened, and laughed. It was nice. She was enjoying herself so much she almost didn't notice the hand on her knee. Almos. She did, of course, and glanced at Emily, who still had that calm look on her face and was not looking at Alison. The hand, however, slid up Alison's thigh then stopped there. It stayed there while they ate. The boldness of the act, so unlike Emily, was enough to turn on Alison. But her years of wearing a mask paid off because she was able to act like nothing was wrong.

After they were done eating, Hanna told this long story from this family trip she took once. Alison was paying attention, she really was, until that hand she had almost forgotten about slid higher until it was in her skirt. She sucked in her breath so sharply the other girls, including Emily, turned their heads quickly and stared at her.

“You okay?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Alison answered in a voice a little higher than normal. She took a sip of water and gestured to Hanna. “Keep going.”

As Hanna continued with her story, that warm hand, those long fingers, massaged Alison's upper inner thigh, just an inch away from another area. She looked at Emily, who looked enthralled with Hanna's story. Too enthralled, Alison thought.

Suddenly a pinky swiped over Alison's crotch and Alison's hand smacked the table. Eight eyes were on her again, because apparently Emily was a very good actress and was pretending she was surprised too.

“Bathroom,” Alison choked out. “I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.”

She was on her feet and heading to the bathroom before anyone could say anything. When she got in there she stared at the mirror. Her face was flushed and her pupils were huge. Emily was messing with her, that was obvious, and it was working. The tables had turned, but Emily wasn't messing with her to be an asshole. Hopefully. She splashed some cold water on her face, and took a deep breath. When she came out, the girls were laughing at something. Alison guessed Hanna had finished her story. She sat down and avoided eye contact with them.

“Are you okay, Ali?” Aria asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stomachache,” Alison mumbled and let herself look at Aria very quickly.

“I told you to not get the shrimp,” Spencer said.

“Hm. Yeah. Next time I'll listen to you,” Alison said absently.

There was some silence, then Aria had a story to tell about her brother. Alison was glad when they were served dessert because then she had something else to focus on. Then she made the mistake of looking at Emily. Emily had ordered a very creamy looking cheesecake, and every bite she took she seemed to take very slowly. Occasionally she licked the cake off the fork, or she sort of sucked it off. Did she always eat cheesecake like this? Was no one else noticing this?

Alison shifted in her seat and put her focus on her ice cream. She wasn't sure why she wasn't trying to fight back with Emily; Alison could easily turn it back around on her. But something in her liked Emily being the aggressor. Their relationship in the past had her being the dominant one, so maybe for this relationship to work, Emily had to be the dominant one.

Then, she got the thought that maybe Emily wasn't messing with her at all. Maybe Emily was acting normally, and Alison was so pent up, everything Emily did seemed sexual. Emily might not be ready for a sexual relationship at all.

She looked at Emily again and this time she saw a look in Emily's eye she couldn't place. Her eyes were narrowed and she gave Alison a little smirk. Now Alison didn't know what to think. She focused back on Aria's story about her brother, but she was halfway through it so Alison couldn't follow it.

The girls parted ways a little bit later. Alison went back to Emily's house. When they got to Emily's room, Emily started changing for bed, while Alison sat on the edge of the bed.

“Aren't you going to get ready for bed?” Emily asked innocently.

Alison didn't answer. Instead she looked at Emily and watched her change. She was wearing a cute blue bra, and matching panties. Emily turned around to hang something up. Alison sucked in a breath as she stared at Emily's back. That back, that swimmer's back.

“Emily?”

“Yeah?”

Alison watched Emily a moment longer; Emily was taking her time getting dressed. “Is anything happening tonight?”

“What do you mean?” There was that innocent voice again. Who knew Emily was such a good actress.  
Alison rose from the bed and walked until she was a foot behind Emily. Emily stayed where she was and looked at Alison over her shoulder.

“You know what, Em.”

“Tell me what you mean,” Emily said rather directly.

Alison never had trouble telling someone something, whether it was the truth or a lie, but she suddenly found her throat dry.

“Um,” she started. She looked at Emily again, who was looking off to the side. 

“Well?”

Alison knew for sure Emily was messing with her but Emily being so direct was a huge turn on. She looked straight at Emily's profile and put her head up high.

“I would like to have sex with you, Emily Fields. I want to fuck you.”

Emily had smiled at the first part of that, then she blushed at the second. Alison briefly worried she had taken it too far, until Emily turned around.

Even though Emily was still wearing a bra and panties, Alison couldn't help but stare at her. Alison took a step forward, then another, until she was right there. Emily didn't move, but she looked at Alison expectantly. Alison didn't know what to do, really. This feeling of being so unsure was bothering her.

Then Emily kissed her, her body pressed up again Alison's. Alison put her hands on Emily's back as she returned the kiss. Emily's back was just as she imagined it, strong but still somewhat soft. She was so absorbed in Emily's shoulder blade, she almost didn't notice that Emily had stopped kissing her. When she did notice, Emily took a step back and gestured to the bed with her head.

Emily pulled herself onto the bed and reclined on the pillows. The look on Emily's face was so foreign to Alison; she had never seen Emily give her that look. She supposed it was desire, but Emily had been messing with her all day so it was hard to tell.

Alison had gotten on the bed, but Emily stopped her when she tried to get closer.

“What?”

“Stay there,” Emily whispered.

So Alison did. Then she watched as Emily ran her hands down her stomach, down her thighs, then up between her thighs. Alison held her breath when Emily put her hands over her crotch. Then the hands stayed there. Alison had been staring at that area, so she didn't notice Emily's face. When she did, she saw that Emily wasn't looking at her. In fact, Emily was blushing and looked pretty embarrassed.

“Emily?”

Emily's eyes snapped up and she laughed.

“I can't do this. Not yet,” she said, sitting up.

“Oh?”

Emily shook her head. “Not the sex thing, this teasing thing. I've been thinking about this for a week, how I could try to mess with you. That's what that book was, literally how to tease someone.”

Then Alison laughed. “You've been doing a good job, though.”

“Doubt it,” Emily scoffed.

“No, you have. Believe me,” Alison whispered. Emily didn't seem to get it so Alison crawled over to her, took her hand, and stuck it under her skirt. Emily's face went from skepticism to shock.

“I, I did that to you?”

Alison nodded. “All night.”

The blush in Emily's cheeks spread to her ears and neck.

“You don't have to masturbate in front of me to do that, Em. A kiss was all it really takes, so that almost-fingering in the restaurant nearly put me over the edge.”

Emily laughed sharply. She was obviously still embarrassed, but she was starting to relax.

“I've seen that in some movies. I was debating all week if I should try it. I was never going to actually...” She made a hand gesture.

“Finger me?”

There was the blush again. This side of Emily was always endearing. It made Alison smile.

“Well, whatever you want to do, is fine with me,” Alison said with mostly honesty.

Emily thought about for a moment, then the hand, which hadn't strayed far while they were talking, trailed over Alison's crotch, outside of the underwear. Emily rubbed Alison's clothed clit with deliberate strokes.

Alison instinctively rocked her hips against Emily's hand. Emily mentally teasing her all night had taken its toll on her. Emily seemed to sense this because she moved her hand away. Then, she was sliding off the bed and reaching down for her shorts on the floor; she considered bending over to get them, but she apparently decided against it so she crouched down to get them. After she pulled them on, she put on a tanktop sitting on the end of her bed.

The whole time Alison was watching her, and was once again very confused. She shot a questioning look at Emily, who smiled.

“It's getting late,” was all she said as she got back into bed. She gave Alison a kiss on the cheek before slipping under the covers and getting comfortable.

“So we're not...” Alison gestured all over her own body, then Emily's.

“No, not tonight,” she said simply.

To Alison's mild horror, Emily rested her head on the pillow, closed her eyes, and sighed contently. Alison stared at her for a couple minutes, then when she realized Emily wasn't kidding, she pulled her skirt off and tossed it onto the floor. She was so, so tempted to take care of herself, but decided Emily might not appreciate that. After putting on one of Emily's t-shirts and turning out the light, she settled into bed.

She stared at the ceiling for a while; the pulsing ache between her legs was a little distracting. Damn Emily Fields, for being so beautiful and sexy and making it impossible for Alison to be angry with her. She was trying to learn how to put the needs of someone else in front of her own, and while this wasn't what she was thinking of, she wasn't going to make Emily have sex with her if she wasn't ready.

Alison didn't know when she fell asleep, but that much time didn't seem to pass when she felt a prodding on her arm.

“Ali? Are you asleep?” A quiet voice said in her ear.

Alison's eyes blinked open and she turned to face Emily, whose eyes were the only thing really visible in the shine of the streetlights.

“No, what's up?”

“Do you want to... have sex now?”

Alison stared at Emily for a full minute before saying, “What?”

“I'm sorry, Ali, I panicked before so I tried to play it off like I was teasing. The second time. The first time I was attempting to tease.”

“You panicked? Why?”

Emily sat up. “This is a big deal. We have so much history with each other and I couldn't help but think about the stuff that's happened between us in the past.”

Alison sat up as well and grasped Emily's hands. “Emily, while all of that is true, I'm going to be honest; next time you have second thoughts about something, try to think of them before you stroke someone through their underwear.”

It was hard to tell, but Alison was pretty sure Emily was blushing. Emily nodded and chuckled. Alison chuckled, too, to show she wasn't upset.

“I'm sorry and I'm ready now. So,” Emily gently pushed on Alison's chest, “lay back.”

Alison did as she was told. Emily was soon straddling Alison's legs, above her knees. She slowly pulled Alison's underwear down her thighs, and with a smile at Alison, she lowered her head and gave a quick flick of the tongue up between Alison's legs. 

Alison's eyes rolled back in head and she let out a soft groan. When Emily did it again, her hips raised up from the bed. An even louder groan escaped her lips when Emily slipped two fingers into her. She felt Emily chuckle against her.

“Shhh, my mom's here, remember? She's a light sleeper.”

“Hmm-mm,” Alison nodded, her eyes closed.

Emily moved her fingers with crooked motions, while her tongue barely broke contact with Alison's clit. It didn't take long for Emily to find the right spots. Her tongue was now tight and moving in circular movements, and her fingers were bending in a, pardon the pun, “come hither” gesture.

And when Emily hit sensitive areas with both her fingers and her tongue, that's what Alison did. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise as her body tightened, jerked, and relaxed. Except, it was hard to relax because Emily, even though she had removed her hand, was still lapping at her. With each stroke, Alison's body jerked again from oversensitivity and just a couple minutes later, another orgasm washed over her, even stronger than before. She had to actually put her hands over her mouth to keep quiet this time. And when Emily kept going, and she reached a third orgasm, she put a pillow over her face.

Emily did stop this time. Alison watched with half-lidded eyes as Emily sat up and wiped her mouth.

“Jesus,” Alison panted. She wanted to sit up and kiss Emily, but she couldn't find the strength just yet. But Emily apparently could read her mind because she leaned down and kissed Alison. Alison tasted something on Emily's lips.

“What...” She started, but Emily smiled and Alison quickly figured it out. “Well done, Emily Fields.”

The smile on Emily's face widened.

“I believe it's your turn. That's how this works, isn't it? Tit for tat. Or tit for tit, or whatever.”

“If you feel up for it. Three in a row can take a lot out of you,” Emily said. 

When Alison told her she was up for it, they got into a position where Alison sat behind Emily and Emily sat between Alison's legs. One of Alison's hands gently massaged Emily's breast underneath her tanktop, while the other one slid down Emily's stomach and into her shorts. Alison quickly discovered that no foreplay was needed because Emily was very much ready. She pointed this out to Emily with a chuckle.

“It's been a long night,” responded Emily, some embarrassment in her voice.

“I'll do my best to make up for it,” Alison whispered as she slipped her index finger into Emily. She heard Emily's breath hitch and her back bent into Alison's chest. When Alison added her middle finger, Emily's head bent back, nearly hitting Alison in the face. While carefully watching the back of Emily's head, Alison took the hand on Emily's breast and brought it down. Alison's left hand was busy copying the crooked movements Emily had done to her, and now her right hand, specifically her right index finger, was running slow circles on Emily.

Emily had placed her forearm over her mouth because every movement Alison made, Emily moaned pretty loudly.

“Are you,” Emily gasped, “sure you haven't done this before?”

Alison grinned wickedly, which she wished Emily could see, and whispered, “I've had a lot of practice on myself.”

Emily didn't say anything and Alison couldn't see what her face looked like, so Alison leaned sideways so she could get a better look at Emily. When Alison made the movements of right index finger even tighter, Emily's eyes fluttered closed in an out of sync blink and her mouth hung open. At this point, Alison had Emily turn around so they were facing each other. This made it a little bit more difficult to get the right contact, but Alison made it work when she put her hands back into position. The fingers of her left hand twisted and massaged, while her other index finger moved in a very concentrated area. 

Emily pressed her upper body to Alison's and wrapped her arms around Alison's back. Her breathing was becoming heavier so Alison sped up her movements. Fingernails bit into the skin on Alison's back.

“Oh, God, Ali, I'm...”

When it happened, Emily literally bit down on Alison's shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but it caught Alison off guard and she had to bite her own lip to keep from crying out.

Emily's hips rocked against Alison's hands until it stopped, and when it did, Emily's body slumped over Alison.

Alison waited while Emily caught her breath. When she did a few minutes later, Emily kissed Alison, then sat upright. She gave Alison a sleepy smile.

“Well, it happened. We did it,” Emily said with a sigh.

“We certainly did.”

Both girls laid down, their hands tightly enclosed on one another's. They just laid there for a little while, smiling at each other, reveling in the afterglow. Alison watched as Emily's eyes fluttered closed, then listened as her breathing became slow and even. Alison watched Emily for a couple minutes before falling asleep as well. She always slept better when Emily was next to her, but this time she didn't wake up until the sun had been up for a few hours.


End file.
